pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY024: Climbing the Walls!
is the 24th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Episode Plot This episode starts when Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie come across Cyllage City for Ash's next gym battle. When Ash was pumped up and go a direction he thought the gym is, Serena told him it's not that way it's the other way. Ash was embarrassed and went that direction. When they got to the gym they saw Grant climbing a wall like when they met at the Battle Chateau. But instead of any wall he was climbing his gym wall which is a rock climbing wall. Grant told them to climb up the wall to get to the top and he will battle them there. Obviously as a gym leader he can't not accept the gym battle. He said if you can't climb up he told them they can take the elevator. Ash climbed up as told and Bonnie tried to climb up straight after but Clemont stopped her. Ash and Pikachu climbed up and the others watched them with a some guiltyness. But when he got to the top the others took a elevator and met him up there. Grant asked a few questions before the battle. Number one what was he thinking before he got up to the top? Ash said nothing really. Number two what was he looking at before he got up to the top? Ash said to get to the top. Grant was very pleased with the answers and new Ash was a great trainer to go up against. Then the battle started. The ref said the normal rules but he also said the challenger must get out all his pokemon in this battle against the gym leader. Grant said he wanted to see how all Pokemons work with their trainers. So Ash agreed and the official battle began. Grant first sent out his Onix like he did when he was at the battle Chateau and Ash sent out Froakie. As the battle went on Froakie won. Now Grant sent out his next pokemon, Tyrunt. A fossil pokemon which is a Dragon/Rock type. Ash left his Froakie but it lost because of Draco meteor. Next Ash sent out Fletching which also lost to Tyrunt. The final pokemon for Ash is Pikachu. It was a tough battle for Pikachu because he is an electric type but won. The battle finished with a not very effective Thunderbolt. Ash won himself a cliff badge. Then Grant told Ash they will meet again at the battle chateau and try win against him next time. Ash agreed and asked where the next gym is. Serena said its at Shalour city. Grant said this gym leader has her own type of battling style and is a very interesting gym leader. After all that they said goodbye to Grant and left for Shalour city. Debuts ;Pokémon Tyrunt (Grant's) ;Item Cliff Badge Trivia *This battle gives Ash the unfair advantage of using three Pokémon against Grant's two. A similar situation occurred with Roxie in Unova. *Grant, being a Gym Leader of Rock-type Pokémon using Fossil Pokémon, Tyrunt, is similar to Roark with his Cranidos. *This episode aired in the UK earlier than the US. *The referee was voiced by Darren Dunstan. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes with gym battles Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu